


Sinners and Saints

by Charlie9646



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Former Teacher/Student, Hamilton inspired, Jealousy, M/M, Obession, Stalking, all legal adults, all of age, mentions of what happened to Muggleborns by the ministry, same sex pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-15 00:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/pseuds/Charlie9646
Summary: The leaves crunched under Percy’s feet. He couldn’t help, but stare at the two men laughing on the lake shore, he hid behind some rocks. Of all people Harry Potter why Severus Snape? You could have anyone, why Severus?Hatred and jealousy burned within the man. They called him dark for his choices, and yet his family accepted Harry with Snape?





	Sinners and Saints

Life it seemed decided to take, take some more and then for good measure take even more from Percy Weasley. He got a great job out of Hogwarts working in the ministry, for the minister of course. He was just a young understaff man, but he would have day in the sun or so he thought. 

Then like a bat out of hell came Voldemort, everyone in his family warned him it would happen, but he didn’t want to dare believing them, they were foolish, stupid, ignorant, so far up Harry Potter’s ass they likely had to ask him what they would have for breakfast. No he was not like them. There was no war. Voldemort wasn’t back. Albus Dumbledore was insane, senile and dumber than a box of rocks. Harry James Potter was just a school boy, who Percy may have a crush on, not he mentioned that to anyone, ever.

No the minister and the ministry was who he should trust, until they weren’t. Until they were as dark as any Slytherin, when they were taken over by deatheaters and killing muggles and Muggleborns without thought. Worst of all though? He was made to watch it. He couldn’t say them, he couldn’t help them, and yet he had to watch their deaths.

But now the war was over. The great Harry Potter had saved the day just he had done many years before as a baby. How did the man want to celebrate his victory? To be left alone with his whatever the fuck Snape had become to him, while he set at the deathly ill man’s bedside for months. 

Did Harry care that Percy was the reason he had escaped the ministry when they broke in? No he did not. Did he care he was the one who helped so many Muggleborns stay alive? By slipping them food, potions and water? No he did not. No the boy, now man wanted Severus Snape to give it to him up the ass. 

The leaves crunched under Percy’s feet. He couldn’t help, but stare at the two men laughing on the lake shore, he hid behind some rocks. Of all people Harry Potter why Severus Snape? You could have anyone, why Severus? Thought Percy.   
Hatred and jealousy burned within the man. They called him dark for his choices, and yet his family accepted Harry with Snape? How dare they do so such a thing? He was barely on speaking terms with his own parents, and yet Snape was welcomed to Sunday dinner! They forgot he was the reason George lost his ear. That under him students at Hogwarts were tortured (Percy forgetting Severus protected the students). 

That he was the reason the prophecy had been given to Voldemort that started this whole mess. That he was a former death eater. That he was a horrid teacher who verbally abused his students, including Harry himself.

That he....

That he had...

That he had killed Dumbledore!

*********

Percy forgot that Dumbledore had asked Severus to take his life, that it broke every part of Snape to kill his former mentor, to kill his own former professor, to kill the closest thing until recently that Severus Tobias Snape could call a friend.

You see though Percy Weasley was blinded by his hatred. Blinded by wanting someone who he had barely spoken to in years. Someone who would never see him that way. Someone who had found a man who made him happy. So wonderfully happy after years of hardship, and suffering on both their parts. 

Severus Snape didn’t want to fall in love with Harry Potter. He was too young, too much like his father. Too stubborn. His former student. Young enough to be his own son. And yet Harry James Potter made Severus happy in a way he had never been happy before. He saw Severus as Severus, not Snape. So Severus tried and was successful at seeing Harry as just Harry, no longer as Potter.

Harry didn’t mean to fall in love with Severus Snape. He was his former greasy Potion’s professor. He was a snarky, angry, hateful bastard. He was everything that someone like Harry should want nothing to do with. That wasn’t even considering the age difference. And yet when they touched, at least now, they felt sparks. They felt joy, love and happiness. They shouldn’t of fell in love in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, least of all with each other, but they did. 

*******

Maybe one day Percy would be able to see that. To see that there were no sinners and saints just people. He would find someone to love him, to cherish him the way he saw Severus cherish Harry as they made love, assuming that they were in such a remote area that no one would be watching.

He just had to wait for it. He had to do exactly as he was doing, dust himself off. Sigh at himself for being such a stupid idiot. The stupidest of stupid idiots. Someone who didn’t mind the choices that Percy had made during the war had asked him out to dinner earlier that week. Oliver Wood. His former classmate, had worked for the ministry under Voldemort, trying just like Percy to keep his head down and doing what he could. 

Percy would never follow Severus Snape or Harry Potter again. He would move on from his first crush. The man was clearly taken. He didn’t even want to think about what he saw Snape doing with his tongue to the younger man. No one else ever needed to see that. But it was his own fault, he had followed them. He had stalked them. He had done wrong. He deserved to watch Snape shove his tongue up Harry’s ass. 

Oliver was handsome, kind, gentle, smart, funny, and most of all he wasn’t taken. Percy Weasley was neither a sinner or a saint. He was just a young man desperately trying to find his way in the world. 

******

Weeks later on a Sunday afternoon, at the burrow Oliver Wood sat next to Percy Weasley across from Severus Snape and Harry Potter. They talked, they laughed and they ate good food. 

Afterwards Severus pulled him aside “the mind for others may not be something to open with leisure, but Mr Weasley, I know you watched my fiancé and I have sex weeks ago. Do not lie to me. I already know the answer.”

Percy just nodded. 

Severus chocked his head to the side and said “I want your assurance that you understand you cannot have have him. I will not share him. As long as Harry will have me I am his and he is mine. I am not a kind man Mr Weasley, if I ever catch you doing such a thing again there will be hell to pay.”

Percy nodded, and said “I understand”.

Severus smiled a rude and dangerous smile “go back to your boyfriend now Mr Weasley and forget about men you cannot have. Wood is a good man, and he does not deserve someone who will only wish he could be with my future husband. Take from someone whose been in your shoes, it does you no good to dwell on people who do not want you, who do not love you that way and never will. A man can loose a lifetime by living in a fantasy with a person they will never have. I nearly missed the chance to have a happy relationship. Do not be like me Mr Weasley and waste nearly twenty years on someone you will never have. I plan to never mention what I know you did to Harry, so long as it never happens again.”

Percy sighed Snape was right as always, He nodded and said “I understand and will never do it again.” He would forget about Harry Potter soon to be Prince. The man did not like him that way. He never would. But Oliver was a good man. A man who Percy was in love with, and a man who was also in love with Percy just as much as Percy was in love with him. 

Life doesn’t discriminate, between the Sinners and the Saints. They both can find love or doom. Severus found love with Harry and Percy with Oliver. And if you don’t allow it to sometimes it doesn’t always take and take.


End file.
